Without You
by Chibi Lauryn
Summary: A songfic about how Mirai Trunks I've been told It's good. The song is 'Without You' by Lonestar.


This is not an update. I am just reposting it to because.I don't have a reason. I just want to. Pretty much for anyone who didn't get to read it the 1st time and to new people we have on the site.  
  
~~*~~  
  
OK, I'm going to give this songfic a try. It's 'Without You' by Lonestar. This will also be by first fic on FF.net. I hope you all enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, though I wish, DBZ. I do not own this son or group .Just the CD.  
  
~~*~~Without You~~*~~  
  
A fifteen-year-old Trunks headed for home. His sensei and best friend, Gohan, had just been murdered by the androids. He didn't know what to do. They couldn't wish him back cause all the dragonballs were gone. What would he tell his mother when he got home? Suddenly he stopped. "What am I going to tell ChiChi? She's been through so much already, I'm not sure how she'll react." Is this how life is supposed to be? He thought as he continued flying home.  
  
~*~  
  
Fire, smoke, bad joke  
  
That's what my life's been turned into  
  
Hurt, cry, pray to die  
  
That's all I've got left to do  
  
~*~  
  
He was all alone now. His eyes became watery; tears started falling fast down his face. He was almost home now and started to calm down again, and wiped the tears from his eyes as he approached West City. He slowed down to give himself more time. What was he gonna do? Gohan had meant everything to him and now he was gone. Tears started to fall down his cheeks again and he tried to dry them with his sleeve, but with no success. He wanted so much to make those androids pay, but how could he? The whole Z Senshi was gone. None of them were strong enough, not even Gohan. He was the only one left.  
  
~*~  
  
Without you  
  
Every time someone speaks your name  
  
I feel my heart goes up in flames  
  
Without you  
  
Nobody's here to see me cry  
  
Or wipe the teardrops from my eyes  
  
Without you  
  
I'm the only one that I've got left  
  
And I can't live with myself  
  
Without you, oh without you  
  
~*~  
  
"It's my fault. I should have been there. If I was there I could have helped. Why did you leave me behind?" Trunks couldn't help but blame himself for the death of Gohan. We were supposed to be a team. I let you down. It's my fault. That last phrase played over and over again in his head, like a broken record. By now the ruined building of Capsule Corp. was in sight.  
  
~*~  
  
Guilt, shame, I'm to blame  
  
For all the pain I put you through  
  
Cold, stoned, mind blown  
  
There's nothing left for me to lose  
  
~*~  
  
He walked through the front door of Capsule Corp. and down the hall to find his mother. As he entered her lab he kept his head down low to hide his eyes that were now red from crying. Bulma heard him enter and turned around. Immediately she new something was wrong. "Trunks? What's wrong? Are you ok? Did something happen?" Bulma asked, sounding very worried. " The.androids...showed up." He answered. "Oh my God! Are you boys all right? Where's Gohan?" She was afraid of the answer. Trunks could feel his eyes watering up and tears about to fall, but quickly held them back. He took a deep breath before he finally answered in a whisper. "He's gone." "Wha.what did you say?" She had to have heard incorrectly. There was just no way. "Mom, he's gone. He went to fight the androids without me and lost. By the time I got there it was too late. I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I should have been there. If only." Bulma cut him off. "TRUNKS STOP! It's not your fault in any way. Don't go blaming yourself. Now what are we gonna tell ChiChi? She'll be devastated. She really doesn't deserve this again." "We have to tell her something. And soon." He answered. Bulma quickly thought of something, "We'll call her and then tomorrow we'll go visit her. We should give her some time alone." " I'll do it." Trunks volunteered. He turned around and headed to the phone that was located in the kitchen. He picked it up and quickly dialed the Son residence. The line rang twice and then a familiar voice picked up, "Moshi moshi, Son residence, ChiChi speaking." Trunks: "." ChiChi: "Hello?" Trunks: "ChiChi?" ChiChi: "Trunks? How have you been? Where's Gohan? How is he? Is he alright?" Trunks: "." Chichi: "Trunks? Something's wrong isn't it? Tell me." Trunks: "Gohan's. de.he's.I.you see the androids attacked and.he didn't make it. I'm so sorry ChiChi." She was shocked. She couldn't believe this. First Goku and now Gohan. Trunks could hear the phone being dropped on the other line. He then heard ChiChi Yell out and then start sobbing. He knew she wouldn't be picking up the phone again so he just hung up. He knew that she must have been hurting the most. He stood in the kitchen just staring at the phone. After a few moments he turned around to walk away. He went down the hall and into his mom's lab to tell her how it went. After that he went back into the hall and down to his room to get some well-needed sleep. Why did you have to leave us Gohan?  
  
~*~  
  
Without you  
  
Every time someone speaks your name  
  
I feel my heart goes up in flames  
  
Without you  
  
Nobody's here to see me cry  
  
Or wipe the teardrops from my eyes  
  
Without you  
  
I'm the only one that I've got left  
  
And I can't live with myself  
  
Without you, oh without you  
  
~*~  
  
Three years later an eighteen-year-old Trunks stands waiting to leave for the future. "I still can't believe I'm going." Trunks stated in a nervous tone. "Neither can I. Now don't worry you'll be fine. And here," Bulma handed a purple bottle to her son. "It's the antidote for Goku. Be careful." "I will." Trunks took the bottle and got into the time machine. "Bye mom." Trunks said farewell to his mother as the top to the machine closed. "Bye Trunks. Come back safely, you hear!" Bulma yelled back. Good luck son. You're our last hope.  
  
~*~  
  
Time, goes by still, I'm  
  
Without you  
  
Every time someone speaks your name  
  
I feel my heart goes up in flames  
  
Without you  
  
Nobody's here to see me cry  
  
Or wipe the teardrops from my eyes  
  
Without you  
  
I'm the only one that I've got left  
  
And I can't live with myself  
  
Without you, oh without you  
  
~*~  
  
Trunks got out of the time machine and looked around. It seemed peaceful here, but he knew what he had to do. He had to find Goku and give him the antidote. He then took to the sky and flew off. Don't worry Gohan; your death will not be in vain. I do this for you.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Well there it in now all you have to do is go R&R! Cya! 


End file.
